Moonlight
by bringonthespam
Summary: Told in Celestia's POV. As Celestia and Luna enjoy their romantic evening rendezvous, the princess of the sun recounts a time long forgotten to the ponies of modern Equestria, but that is as clear as a bright, summer day to her. She could never forget the gift of love she bestowed upon her sister, nor the punishment she would inflict upon her in the throes of bitter resentment.


A/N - Told in Princess Celestia's point of view

* * *

I could only thank whoever had made my chair in the throne room so comfortable, as I found myself plopped in it every waking moment of my life. That very second was no exception since I was presiding over court for the evening. I refrained from shifting and adjusting in it too much, but even something as plush and heavenly as this caused an oppressive itch when one's rigid form was stagnant in it for long enough.

It did not help that nopony had bothered to appeal anything to me or the court at the time, which would have provided a great relief to focus on something other than how uncomfortable the seat was becoming. No grievances, no suggestions, not even somepony wishing to engage in conversation over one of the topics that had been heavily debated upon earlier, just silence. It would have been relaxing had I not been so tempted to fidget around in an un-princess-like manner, maybe use one of my hooves to scratch the affected area.

As was custom throughout time, I, as the presiding royalty, was duty-bound to sit and wait for any soul to walk through that door and request an immediate audience for the remainder of my service day, which ended in about ten minutes, if my desperate, wishful mind was not playing tricks on me. I love my little ponies to death, do not misunderstand me, but spontaneity has always been more my method, where I can walk with my subjects, talk on a more candid level, and see who the pony really is, not what they show me to be polite. I have an aversion to sitting upon the throne and clinically addressing Equestria's problems one-by-one, as if such things were subtly beneath my interest.

I was, on dual fronts, perturbed by the bland state of the usually so lively hall, and also thankful that I would perhaps be able to get through this day without needing to stay for an extended period in case an issue arose that needed me present. Why would I be so anxious to end my duties for the day, one might ask? Well, the insistent irritation in my legs coincided with another desire, which had been to invest valuable time into meeting with a pony more dear to me than anything else in the world, my little sister, Luna.

We always had so little time together, so few precious hours of which to revel in each others company. Even after the broad span of eternity had passed us by, the tiny speck of that vast expanse we occupied in the comfort of one another was fleeting. It is difficult to think about all of those wasted opportunities, all of the unrecorded memories we will never share. I could never tire with my sweet Luna's presence, though I could always beg for more. Of course, we had plenty of time before our royal duties were passed onto us, but even then I cannot shrug the reminder that those days will never return.

The notion is quite painful, but I have learned to live and relish in the moment, and with my time on the throne nearing its nightly conclusion, I could feel the creeping sensation of the twilight sky invading my consciousness. The twilight, the dawn, I envied them both. They were two entities created from separate beings, the day and the night, taunting me with how naturally and consistently they danced together. It was guaranteed that they would co-mingle, be able to caress and hold each other. They reminded me of my sister and I, gathering together at each one. Oh, but how I wished for us to similarly become one entity, so that I would never be apart from my sibling for even a hair's width of our timeless existence.

A warm comfort washed over my tense form as I felt the tiny prick of a spacial body nudge its way into my attention. I closed my eyes and made a broad smile as my dear Luna's moon timidly peeked over the world, requesting me with the barest of suggestions to lower the sun for her. She was always so shy, so apprehensive, even if she wanted to claim otherwise. I reached out to her with my own magical pulse, softly encouraging her actions and, with a pointed embrace, guided her way as I pushed the sun out of sight. I could feel her flushed energy at the gentle contact. She tells me she hates it when I dote on her, though you would never be able to tell with how she reacts. Despite her spike of indignation, Luna's magic field leaned against mine for a second, grateful for my loving care. I was happy to be her rock, her foundation, anything to feel useful to her as a big sister.

With trepidation, Luna hoisted her moon into the darkening abyss, a haunting, multicolored glow enveloping the world. The sky slowly began to conform to a rich indigo as the sun retreated further.

"Attention, citizens of Equestria," one of my trusted royal advisers exclaimed to gather everypony's ears. "Princess Celestia thanks each and every one of you for coming today. However, it is now time for her to retire for the night. Per Her Majesty's orders, Princess Luna will take her place for the night court in four hours. Our Princess of the Night will resume the court proceedings at that time. That is all."

I watched as the one or two ponies that had stayed this long left the throne room, leaving me with my advisers who bowed and made way for their own chambers, or where ever it was my advisers would typically go this time of night.

Four hours; that was the maximum I could get every night and morning to be with my sister. Equestria could not be made to wait indefinitely for its princesses to address its problems, no matter how much I wished to be able to freeze the clock and stand by Luna's side forever. Even at my elation to finally be free of my duties and ready to meet with my lovely opposite, a moaning undercurrent of dread settled in my mind at the prospect of only having those four, blissful hours. The one thing, as princesses, that we could not have was unlimited time together, which made me shiver in a strange sense of lonesomeness.

I stood up from my seat, thanking the heavens that my legs had not cramped excessively, and with the intention of enjoying each and every second I could obtain with Luna, I briskly trotted out into the halls. I knew Canterlot Castle's twists and turns like the back of my hoof, and I had a particularly sharp memory map for the way to my sister's chambers. You could blindfold and lead me to any room in the palace, no matter how isolated, and once my eyes were uncovered, I would still be able to find Luna's room. Some ponies would call it a sixth sense. I simply view it as a connection with her, one that is unbreakable, undisturbed by magical fields and temporal assaults alike.

As I walked along the hallways, ponies stopping to greet and bow here or there, I had no need to focus myself on my destination, as I would naturally arrive there with little thought. I used that free attention span on mulling over what Luna and I could do for our nightly routine. We would probably eat dinner first, or if you want technical accuracy, breakfast for my sister. Afterward, maybe I will just let Luna pick the activities. She is so much more vibrant and receptive when we do something that interests her. I love to watch the way she grins, or the way her striking, oceanic eyes light up when she's in her own element; those same eyes that make my chest pound and my hooves wobble.

Sure enough, my internal compass wouldn't fail me tonight. I had arrived at the luscious, onyx doors of my sister's room, where she would no doubt be preparing for our little date. She would often try to scold me for calling it such, saying that it connotated un-sisterly behavior and ulterior motives. Well, she could certainly read my mind like an open book, because I wouldn't have one of our get-togethers any other way. Those behaviors and motives were obviously not unwanted on her part, as her feelings and thoughts were crystal clear to me as well. I've learned to dig deeper than the surface, as she has many complex layers, and I trust her positive body language over her chiding words any day of the week.

I took a moment to gather my bearings, meanwhile studying the great double doors with a hoof gingerly. It wasn't that I was nerve-wracked and stalling or anything. On the contrary, when I see Luna, I feel nothing but pure excitement, joy, and fondness. Of course, she has that tendency to put butterflies in my stomach, but that's just a side effect.

I tapped on the liquid midnight doors surreptitiously, every resounding clack beating in tandem with the murmuring of my heart.

"Just one moment, if you please!" My sister called with that voice, like nectar to my ears. That rich, commanding tone was as titillating as it was endearing. Although she was the younger sibling, Luna preferred to exude an air of maturity beyond her years to everypony she met. It was one of my greatest pleasures to draw out that shy, sweet little voice she only used in the company of her closest companions, myself included. She felt her insecurities would be seen as a sign of weakness. I, for one, only love her more because of them.

"It's me, Luna," I whispered unceremoniously. She should know by now that I'm always early to visit with her.

"Ah, sister! By all means, please come in. I'm in the process of preparing for tonight's breakfast."

I giggled a little as I pressed open the door, sliding inside inconspicuously. She was always so straightforward with every word she uttered. After shutting it behind me, I noticed Luna over by her vanity mirror, putting a brush through her gorgeous mane. Okay, maybe I was just a teeny smidgeon nervous as I crossed over to where she was standing. I know it was silly, as she is my sister. With how long we've known each other, it would put the longest married couples in Equestria to shame. Somehow, every dawn and dusk we share together feels like the very first one all over again.

Since nopony was around to care about the lack of decorum I would demonstrate by my next move, I put my fore-hooves over Luna's eyes with a playful smirk. "Guess who."

I could tell Luna was mildly annoyed by my antics. "Quite amusing, Celestia, but do not forget that it is I who summoned you into my chambers in the first place," she waved an adorably diamond-shod hoof out toward the door.

"Oh, Lulu, you're no fun!" The smile never left my lips as I halfheartedly complained. Pulling my hooves away from her eyes, I instead wrapped them around the beautiful young mare's neck in a candid hug, well...young to me, at least. She didn't have any qualms with it as her unbreakable concentration never strayed from brushing her lustrous mane.

"So," I whispered in her ear, "did you miss me?" I already knew what her answer would be, the same one she always gives, but it was a thrill to have her tell me anyway.

"Celestia, we have been over this at least one million times before, of course I have missed you!"

"One million, hmm?" I teased as I stroked her mane, to which she tried to bat my hoof away in exasperation.

"Yes, many more, in fact," was her solid reply.

"You've been counting?" I carried on, enjoying the purple tint developing on my sibling's cheeks.

"...Maybe..."

She laid her brush onto the oak desk, her more obsessive side causing her to squint at and scrutinize her work. Wanting to put her fears to rest, I used the hoof I currently had around her neck to rub the side of her face.

"Your mane is perfect no matter what, Lulu." Peering into the mirror, I made eye contact with her reflection.

With a sideways glance, she retorted, "You are only saying so because you are my sister."

"I'm only saying it because it's TRUE," I demonstrated my admiration by lightly playing with the silky strands. As a mare of action, more than of words, she silently thanked me by lightly nuzzling the hoof I rested against her dark blue face.

I most certainly wouldn't lie about something so inherently factual. If we had not been expected for the evening meal, I could have ran my hooves through the dark, billowy cloud of hair all night. She may have thought that I only complimented her to cheer her up, but I meant every word.

"How was your sleep, dear Luna?" I asked as I let her go, standing up straight and taking a place to her right side. "Pleasant, I hope."

My sister reciprocated my question with a pensive hum. A tingle of something amiss pricked my coat as she wore a mask of shame, sighing with an emotion that I could easily discern. "Well, unfortunately I've been having those...dreams again, Celestia, the ones where I bring about eternal night..."

I quickly steered the conversation away from those thoughts. Luna had enough on her mind already without being so angry with herself over something that was overshadowed by the long-gone past. This was a night for the two of us, together again after such a long span of time. I promised myself that the one thing I would never allow Luna to feel for what she did, what Nightmare Moon did, was guilt. Even if I had to give her thousands of times more affection than our subjects could, I would ensure that the millennium of terrible sorrow both of us went through would never repeat itself again. The very notion was the visage of terror itself.

As the admission left her lips, I pressed a hoof to her mouth gently, turning to meet her gaze and make sure she was similarly engaged with my warm, understanding stare. "Shhh," I barely chided her, "it's alright now. They were merely visions of something that will never happen a second time, not as long as we have each other."

A short burst of relief encompassed the space between us as I lifted my hoof from her lips, but the surprised "o" on them had yet to pass. It was very cute, and I couldn't help but crack a slight chuckle at her inquisitive face. The shape morphed into a half-moon as the indigo lips curled in grateful epiphany. Luna's aqua-green irises rewarded me with their youthful luster.

"Yes...they were only remnants of the ancient past. I have since realized that blanketing the world in darkness was an irrational folly." Luna still seemed a little shaken by the dreams, but speaking on what she had learned from the experience was comforting to me, and hopefully was just as much for her.

"That is not important. What is important is that you're okay, and are safe at home now," I wrapped my neck around Luna's, holding her against me. Sometimes, I had to remind myself that she was back from her exile, that this all wasn't just some elaborate ruse created by some vengeful magician to bring me happiness, only to tear it away from me in the very end. If anything, I was the fool for what I had done to my sweet sister all of those years ago. If there was a pony she should blame, it should've been me.

Luna must have sensed my worry, sliding her fore-hooves around me, holding me with a firm grip to ensure me of her presence. Look at the state I've regressed to. I was supposed to be the strong one here, the one who gave Luna comfort, not the other way around. A tremor crawled through my skin as the painful memories bombarded me, one that my dear sibling picked up on instantly.

Smooth, tender words warmed my ears. "...and I am here to stay, Celestia, by your side, forever."

I allowed myself to trust in every loving word, fighting down the poisonous uncertainty her precious statement conjured inside of my stomach.

"Oh, Lulu," my voice faltered slightly. "I cannot force you to promise me that, but-"

"When the Princess of the Night speaks, she means what she says!" Luna had an almost commanding tone, but it was saturated with affection. She petted my mane just as I had hers and spoke softly. "I vow never to leave you again."

I would treasure that sentiment above all others. The fervor that Luna showed, passionate and intimate, was so rare of her, and yet so pleasant. I believed her with greater strength than I have ever trusted anypony in my entire life. I had already given her every part of myself, and to hear her speak in such a way made me confident that I would be in strong, capable hooves.

I drew back for a fraction of a second, only long enough to face my sister again as I gave her a quick peck on the lips. My insides rumbled at the contact, the grateful, desperate kiss of a mare far too long deprived of the one she loves, though we've shared many since she returned.

After I pulled away from my gesture, Luna made a saddened smile. "Oh, my dear sister, please do not cry. Tears do not befit your beautiful face," she told me.

I didn't notice that I had shed any tears until I touched a hoof to my cheekbones, wetting it slightly. I must have looked just as silly as I felt at that time, crying over something that was over and done with. Sometimes, however, the thoughts are too vivid, and the flashbacks crippling.

Luna stroked my left foreleg tenderly, attempting to brighten my mood by flashing all of her dazzling white teeth. "Come, Celestia, we should be off to the royal banquet hall. The servants must be worried sick about the two of us by now."

She levitated a nearby cloth toward me, as darkly colored as the many other pieces of furniture in her private sanctum. I accepted the offer so that I could erase the evidence of my distress, not wanting our guards or subjects to become alarmed by a tearful, royal face. Whenever I found myself unable to cope with the pressures my vivid imagination put upon me, my sister was always there to keep me focused, relaxed, and to help me feel safe.

Through the diminishing teardrops I grinned. "You're absolutely right, my dear Luna. Let us be on our way, post haste."

Watching my countenance elevate, she made an approving nod. I could tell she was happy to take an opportunity to be the foundation that kept me afloat for once. Being more mindful of the old traditions than most ponies were anymore, Luna opened her chamber door for me, allowing me to exit first.

"Oh no, Luna, please, beauty before age," I countered playfully, indicating with a hoof that she should be the one to go before me.

"Why, Celestia," my sister made a feisty smirk, "if it is beauty that shall go first, then I must insist that you go ahead of myself."

She always played this game so well. I felt my whole face burn with a bashful glow. "Well, if you insist..."

Just as she thought I was going to leave ahead of her, I snaked a leg out to pull her close to me so that the both of us could go through together. She obviously wasn't expecting something like that, and her features turned a similar shade of blue-tinted crimson. She wasn't the only pony who could think on her hooves.

She stuttered a little as we made our way -a little tight- through the one open door. "S...sister, what if a guardspony sees us in this...compromising position?"

I turned to her with a sly look. "What if they do? We're sisters, aren't we?"

Luna took a moment to form a thoughtful response. "Well, yes, Celestia, we-"

"Family members are supposed to be close. They wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

You see, as much as Luna loves and cares for her big sister, she has a very difficult time expressing that love to other ponies. She's much more shy and repressed about that particular topic, as well as most of her inner feelings in general, while I have no trouble showing mine for her to anypony. The only reason I go along with pretending that we are only siblings to the public is because I respect Luna's wishes that we do so. Otherwise, I would've shooed away all of those suitors who came knocking at the castle gates and professed to Equestria my undying devotion for my cute, little night princess a long time ago. Instead of getting agitated about it, I just try to find more ways around her "no telling" rule.

Presently, Luna rolled her eyes in defeat. "I guess there is no harm in simply...touching forelegs."

I snickered as she became flushed again. For something that was "no harm", she was definitely interpreting this as less-than-familial.

"Of course not, Lulu," I brushed up against her side in a teasing gesture. "Perfectly natural..."

I stole occasional glances at my sister while we passed by the multitude of other rooms in the palace. I'm sure, with our proximity, that she was enacting similar looks toward me. As it was now nighttime, the hallway was eerily quiet, none of the daytime rush to do everything at once to be seen. It was these precious times, the two of us hudled together like so, whispering to each other about our days, or nights for Luna, that made me feel like everything was right in Equestria, like nothing could go wrong. It was with her that I could finally escape the stress of leadership, monotonous at best, devastating at worst.

We trotted our way to the banquet hall, taking our time despite Luna's initial unease at breaking the carefully laid-out schedule. It probably took us a little longer to get there than our subjects would be expecting, or liking for that matter, but I think they will find it in their hearts to forgive us, just this once...

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna," one of the guards at the door to the dining hall greeted us and bowed professionally. "It is our deepest honor to present Your Highnesses with the feast prepared within."

He pushed open the unassuming oak door, revealing all of the spotless marble and porcelain the hall was composed of, as well as the delicious variety of foodstuffs waiting on the magnificent banquet table.

Luna gasped as she took note of a dish that was liberally adorned in a pink cabbage, some choice seasonings and side dishes thrown in that she obviously appreciated.

"Rose cabbage!" My sister almost shouted with glee. "I...I have not eaten rose cabbage at all since I have been back! How did the help learn of my favorite dish, with all of my favorite things on it no less?"

I fabricated a coy expression. "Oh, I MAY have mentioned it to a few of the cooks..."

"Y...you remembered...after over a thousand years?" She couldn't hide the surprised, touched tone in her voice.

"How could I forget the meal that brings my baby sister so much joy?" I spoke as if it were an irrefutable fact.

Luna must have felt it an appropriate moment to show affection as she reached over to nuzzle my face tenderly. I responded in kind, but not too much since the guard was watching right behind us.

"Why are you like this all of the time, Celestia?" She questioned me.

"Like what, dear sister?" I grinned as her soft fur rubbed against my own.

"So...considerate..."

I chuckled at her compliment. What could I say to something like that? Sometimes she was just adorable. I gave her the most honest answer I could think of. "I just want you to be happy, Luna. Can an elder sister not spoil her younger siblings rotten every once in a while?"

Luna was silent for a moment, mulling over what I said to her. "You do not realize how much this means to me..."

I swelled with pride at her contented smile, a special gift reserved for me alone. I felt a lump catch in my throat when I stared into her cerulean irises, so very mesmerizing...

Before I was tempted to do something drastic in front of the guards that would most likely make her upset, I pointed a hoof over to the two chairs that had been set out for the two of us, moving toward them and motioning for my sister to follow.

"Well, Luna, you can show me how much it means to you by enjoying your rose cabbage while I feed it to you." I was, of course, joking with her, wanting to gauge her reaction to my bold offer. My boldness was rewarded as Luna hurriedly looked between the two guards that would be watching over us tonight, another blush reaching across her darling little nose.

"C...Celestia," she whispered indignantly through clenched teeth. "I am not a little filly anymore!"

I played with her a little as we took our seats right next to each other, eying her up and down with a somewhat lecherous leer. "That you most certainly are not, little sister."

"What are you...oh...OH...oh my goodness," she caught onto my lewd comment, shielding her eyes with her forelegs in embarrassment. "Sister, behave yourself! Not in front of the guardsponies!"

I cracked an extra large smirk as Luna peeked through her forelegs, glaring at me. "What did I do? The guards will attest that I am simply spending quality time with my one and only sibling," -I turned toward the two sentries on duty, watching us from merely a few feet in front of the dining table- "isn't that right, my loyal soldiers?"

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!"

"As you were," I ordered them, throwing smug eyes toward Luna who was giving me a halfhearted scowl.

Her cute pout didn't last long, however, once she feasted her sight upon the lavish meal on the table. Before I could even lazily levitate a torn-off piece of bread roll and pop it into my mouth, Luna was already digging into her favorite dish with gusto. I'm sure I had a dreamy look on my face as I watched Luna eat, not really caring for my own plates of food. I tossed some broccoli around with my magically-held fork, nibbling on a stalk every minute or so, but otherwise could not bear to withdraw my attention from the beautiful blue mare sidled up to me.

She was so very close. I could hear the tiny grunts and moans she made while she savored her delicious dinner. Luna wasn't usually loud when it came to eating, preferring table manners that had gone into antiquity, but this was rose cabbage she was chewing on! She couldn't be bothered with decorum while something so juicy, sweet, and crispy was begging her to devour it. Of course, she was trying to hide that part of her that just wanted to dive right in, making as hushed of noises as possible, but from our closeness she was perfectly audible to me.

Maybe it was just our collective body temperature, the fact that we were eating, and all of this steaming hot food placed in front of us, but as I looked on, taking in the pleased smile on Luna's face, happily munching away, I couldn't help but feel very warm. This kind of warmth was a wonderful feeling, sharing these joyful times with my sister, my family, the one I loved so very dearly.

"Celestia, you have not eaten more than a hoof-full for a long while. Are you feeling alright?" Luna's quizzical stare bore into me, requiring an explanation.

"I...had a late lunch today, Lulu. Don't worry about me." Other than a brief collection of my ability to process her question after gazing at her for so long, I exuded the utmost of confidence in my reply. Truthfully, I wasn't that hungry tonight. To me, food can wait until I am forced to be alone without my dear sister. Though, it is at those meals I tend to overeat to compensate for the hole her absence leaves.

"Oh, I see..." she turned her attention to my full plate again. It was so sweet of her to be concerned over my well-being, and the way her brows furrowed to show it.

"Please, go ahead, Luna. I'm practically stuffed from earlier this afternoon."

She complied with my suggestion when I didn't seem to be lying, or trying to hide some sort of problem from her. There really was nothing wrong. I just wanted to put our limited time to good use, and what better way than to admire Luna while we sat as close as we dared in front of other ponies.

While I waited for Luna to sate her hunger, I sipped casually on a glass of red wine that only proved to make my little sister look all the more attractive. She would soon push the plates to the side, indicating that she was done. That was when I decided to strike up a bit of a conversation with her while our dessert, two delectable slices of vanilla-frosted chocolate cake, was brought out.

"So, Luna," -she turned to give me her full attention- "what do you have planned for the court tonight?" I brought it up mostly because I knew it was another way I could comfort her. I was already somewhat attuned to the notion that the court at night was dreadfully barren, and although Luna didn't like to complain about it, I knew she needed somepony to talk to about it every so often.

Her eyes shifted from side to side, trying to think up something that we both knew would be a fib. "Um...well, Celestia, I have a very rousing notarization assignment for a land rights contract at about...four in the morning..."

I could tell she was straining for an answer. If that was all that was going on tonight, she was going to be bored out of her skull indeed.

"That's wonderful, Lulu," I praised her rather than observed how bland that had to be. "Anything else?"

Her focus became occupied with the cake slice that had just been placed in front of her, not wanting to meet my expectant look. "...No..." she sighed.

I put a hoof on her shoulder to get her to look at me again. "I know that presiding over the court at night is a rough task, dear sister. Most ponies just aren't awake during this time, even with all of the advances in magic and technology we have now to help them see better in the dark. However," -I softly caressed the tense muscle as I continued- "I am one-hundred percent sure that you will do a fantastic job."

I could just barely make out the faint trace of happiness my encouragement brought to her. "Thank you, sister."

Both of us decided to start in on our mouth-watering cake slices while we discussed a few more things that were lighter in subject matter. I didn't want Luna to be depressed all night thinking about how little she would have to do.

We would soon be just about done with our dessert when I saw that Luna had some tiny morsels of cake stuck to her adorable lips, and had a most sinister idea...

"Excuse me, my valiant guardsponies," I called for the two sentries on duty.

"Yes, Princess Celestia, how can we be of service?"

I faked a shocked stare at the large window behind them, building their curiosity toward what it was I had seen. "My goodness! What could possibly be going on out in the palace gardens at this time of night? Could you both go over to that window and investigate for us?"

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am!"

Such loyal warriors they were. I knew I had hoof-picked some fine guards when I watched them aimlessly amble toward the large glass pane, searching out into an obviously empty garden. They had the perfect amount of daftness for me to do things like this behind their backs...

"...but Celestia," Luna squinted toward where everypony else was looking. "I see nary a torch lit in the castle gardens tonight."

I slowly, seductively, turned to my lovely sister, moistening my own lips as I took in the sight of hers.

"Oh Lulu," I sang in a husky inflection. "I think you missed a spot. Allow me to help you clean up..."

"Don't be silly, sister, I can wipe it off my sel..." She didn't even get to finish her chortled statement as I pressed forward, capturing her cake-speckled mouth with a similarly soiled one. This time, I was going to get a good kiss, whether Luna approved of it at the dinner table or not. Luckily, it seemed like Luna was lost in surprise as I initiated the passionate display, gently running my tongue around those puffy, blue lips of hers. I lapped up most of the cake, wanting to make my way around her mouth as slowly as possible to prolong the sparks of enjoyment I felt at the contact. I couldn't tell if the one moan I heard from her was out of pleasure or breathlessness, but my head was swimming in pleasant abandon, I couldn't gauge it either way. I broke away reluctantly, giving off a wet smacking sound. I licked my lips clean of the cake while making predatory eyes toward my flabbergasted sister. My chest was pounding as I smirked with fulfilled desire.

"(Gasp)...S-S-SISTER! The guards are right over there!"

The ponies in question did immediate 180 degree turns when Luna shrieked at me with a delightfully purple blush on her face.

I played up my innocence shamelessly, so much so that I scared even myself. "What did I do now? I can't see any reason why you would be telling me something that is so obvious, dear Luna."

I covered my laugh with a wing as my sister reprimanded me. "You know exactly what you did, Celestia!"

The guards gave each other frightened yet hollow stares, wondering why in Equestria Luna was so mad at me. It was kind of humorous, actually.

"YOU," -Luna almost yelled before dialing her voice down to the lowest volume possible to keep the two from listening in- "...kissed me..."

Coming down to her level and speaking as quietly as I could, I lustily hummed to her. "Did you like it? Come on, I know you did."

She hid her face from me again in embarrassment, my teasing and what I just did making her self-conscious. "...Well I didn't HATE it, if that's what you're asking..."

I giggled at her admission, and soon it infected her as we started chuckling together. The guards probably thought we were nigh on insane with how quickly our situation changed. They would most likely think twice before letting us out of their sights again for a long time.

It was nice to see that our dinner had concluded on such a good note, our desserts eaten and the kitchen staff ordered to pack up for the night. We thanked our guards and servants for a perfectly prepared meal who, in turn, were grateful that their rulers were so pleased with their cuisine. That's when Luna and I decided to retire to my chambers for the evening so that our alone time could really begin.

Usually, we alternate where we spend each dawn and dusk, and it depends on who has to go to sleep. We spend the twilight hours in my bedroom or study since I will be going to bed at the end of them, and we whittle away the dawn in Luna's rooms as she will be sleeping after our time is up. As we walked through the hallway, I was only too thrilled to bring her to my chambers. The anticipation of having her all to myself for the next few hours was so exciting, and there would be no interruptions from anypony, period. A full-scale war, heavens forbid, would have to be raging throughout Equestria before I would accept ANY disturbances to Luna's and my private time. It was that important that I see her, speak with her, hold her, in the way that I wanted to, where Luna would be comfortable with it.

We had arrived at my chamber doors after a few minutes, our pace quickened only slightly. With the two of us finally completely alone, I saw Luna turn her head toward me with an adoration-filled smile. She moved to get even closer than we were before, grasping my foreleg in her own and lightly squeezing it. Even with all of her fuss that I smothered her too much, it seemed that Luna had been craving for this chance as vehemently as I did. Hooves clasped together, I magically pulled the door open and we went inside.

Luna slowly made a beeline toward my massive bedroom window while I made doubly sure that I had tightly closed the door, locking it to keep out any who might find out about our secret tryst. When I was certain that none would disturb us, I quietly slid up to my enchanting younger sister, nuzzling her face and placing light kisses on her cheeks and ears, at least to start with. She responded by mimicking my actions, though letting me take the lead. Every time I found a sensitive spot, she would make pleased groans, melting in my hooves.

I'm sure both of us were sights to be seen, panting and gasping for breaths when needed. As I tended lovingly to my sister, I was fulfilled by the knowledge that I satisfied her desires, wishes, and much more. I could say, with determination, that I lived only for her, to bring her contentment and to make any sacrifice necessary to do so. The last millennium has shown me that Luna is precious, irreplaceable, and the one pony I want more than anypony I've ever met. Oh, how I wish I had realized that before the horrifying mistake I made...

In the bright light of the full moon her whole form seemed to sparkle. Anything about her that was dampened by the lack of light inside the castle now reflected a healthy shine. The brilliant colors of her eyes, mane, and tail were intensified, and her curvaceous, feminine body gave off a sleek luster. Beautiful could not even begin to describe my little sister. She was positively ravishing, gorgeous. I longed for every single inch of her, and hoped that she felt the same about me.

It was a glorious snippet in time, the moment we made love. I felt that I couldn't give myself over to her more even if I tried, and yet I still wished to be able to. Yes, Luna was a wonderful lover herself, but that hardly mattered to me as long as she was flushed from head to hoof in passion. While we were here together, sharing this amazing gift, she was the sole important presence.

A silent euphoria settled into the room as our act of mutual affection drew to a close, our bodies perspiring and entwined. Starting to slowly drift back into reality, we embraced and gave one another one last kiss, whispering our feelings for each other in our ears before I spoke up for the first time since we entered the room.

"Well, dear sister, what is it that you would like to do for the remainder of the night?"

Luna's eyes rolled from side to side, apparently deep in thought. Her gaze wandered to the outside, the large window its only barrier. "Could you hold me while we watch the night sky?"

I replied with a mirthful glint in my eyes. "Hey, we've already done what I wanted to do." It was cute to watch Luna grin bashfully, not showing her teeth, but she seemed flattered all the same. "I would be delighted to, Lulu."

Still feeling the sensations from our afterglow, we slowly bridged the gap between us and the incredible view awaiting our enraptured stares. Sitting down on all fours right outside after I opened window, I threw a wing and hoof over Luna's back. We huddled together as closely as possible, touching noses and giggling like a couple of school-fillies.

Peering into the sky, fairly illuminated by the prominent moon and twinkling stars, it was a sight that Luna and I had seen for countless centuries, but that took away none of the grandeur we felt as the night held a frozen command over time itself, slow, seldom movements in the spacial bodies barely noticeable. A beam of cool light from the moon cast the world, instead of in abysmal darkness, in various shades of indigo, purple, and even grey.

I gasped in awe as I watched little comets and meteorites weave through the stars. I was quite impressed with Luna's creativity when it came to the night. I simply let the sun stand on its own, the only blockage the clouds that the weather pegasi cover it with when they have to. I could definitely see why she took a lot of pride in how much everypony would appreciate it, if they would be awake to do so.

For the first time in my life, my sister queried me on a subject that I was hoping to hide from her, if only to not remind her of the haunting past we both shared.

"Celestia?"

I answered her somewhat groggily in the beginning, starting to feel just a little bit tired. "Mmm hmm?" I massaged her back while I focused on what she had to ask.

"...The moon, from what I remember, does not give off a natural light of its own. Why, then, does the moon glow so brightly?"

A painful jolt made my insides jump at the question. I was about to face a specter from times gone by that I dreaded to think about ever again. I didn't want to subject Luna to that sort of mental punishment though, and made something up.

"Why, the moon glows so bright because it reflects the beauty of its caretaker."

My sister chuckled at my flirtatious compliment. She could tell that I was being secretive.

"Right, Celestia, there couldn't POSSIBLY be any other, more rational explanation for such a phenomenon."

I playfully reprimanded her by poking her in the side with my hoof. She grunted but laughed through it, and I soon joined her. "Luna, who's the big sister around here? I think I have a pretty good grasp on why the moon shines like that."

"Oh, you jest, Celestia. I have no doubt that you DO know what it is, but," -she gave me a halfhearted suspicious look- "I think you are keeping the real reason from me."

"Actually, Luna," I leaned over to whisper. "It's a secret." I proved my half-true point by chiming merrily beside her.

"No you do not, sister," Luna said in a semi-accusative tone. "I want to know what you are hiding."

"Sorry, Lulu, but I'm not going to tell you. It's supposed to be secret."

Luna lightly huffed, frustrated that I wouldn't come out and say what it was. She must have had some idea, though, when I saw her give me another slightly wicked, full-toothed grin.

"Well now, if you're not going to tell me willingly, maybe I'll just," -Luna pulled a quill pen from out of nowhere, brandishing it menacingly with her magic- "tickle it out of you."

Uh oh! I should've known that my sister would know one of my only weaknesses!

"No, please Luna! You know I'm very...ti...ti...pfft!" I couldn't even finish my plea before the little she-demon stroked the nerve-firing utensil down my spine. I couldn't hold out against it for long at this rate. She knows all of my ticklish spots.

"Tell me what you know, Celestia," Luna started to rub the other sensitive spots of mine.

I rolled over onto my back to keep her from reaching the most susceptible areas, squealing in laughter. "NO! I'LL NEVER TELL!"

Luna started to brush my belly with it, only making the tickle torture worse as I wheezed in breaths. "Tell me, dear sister!"

"HA HA HA STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING ME, LUNA!" I could hardly tell her even if I wanted to. My throat was vibrating with snorts and spasms, I was just that sensitive to it.

"TELL ME!" Luna started reaching down to just above my back hooves, a VERY ticklish spot for me.

"NONO, NOT THERE! PFFT...HEHEHEHE! PLEASE LUNA, MERCY, MERCY!" I wasn't even making full-blown chuckles anymore. They were more like constricted garbles.

I, surprisingly, kept my secret locked up tight throughout the last few minutes. I was nearing a heart-attack, but what mattered was that I hadn't cracked under the pressure.

"Hmmm...I suppose this tickling is not giving me the desired results. You are free to go, Celestia," she hid the pen somewhere, calling off her assault on my senses.

I sighed in relief. It felt good to be out of that conundrum. In fact, I was feeling so generous that I made Luna a deal. "I'll tell you what, Luna. I will tell you everything you need to know...when I feel like the moment is right. Do we have a deal?"

I gave her my hoof to shake in a mock display of professionalism of which Luna studied carefully. Having come to some point of deliberation within herself, she stuck her own hoof onto mine and we shook. "We have a deal, Celestia."

We resumed our peaceful stargazing after my political maneuver, making Luna none the wiser to the REAL reason why moonlight exists. I was glad that I could keep it, because it all happened in a time when neither of us were proud of our actions, and all telling her would do is make her sad.

I held my dear sister closer than ever, basking in her lulling warmth and kissing her on the cheek as we spent our final moments of the night together. I couldn't bear to upset her this close to her work night.

I remembered it though, even with my foggy, hazy memories. All of existence would pass, but I would never forget the wretched last few days of Luna's freedom, nor the fact that I was to blame for a lot of it...

* * *

- APPROXIMATELY 1000 YEARS AGO -

Today, my subjects probably see me as more of a kind, benevolent ruler. I have been described in such terms as motherly, compassionate, and caring. While I have always been the royal sister more predisposed to flexibility over order and feeling over decisive action, I was quite the rambunctious young adult alicorn who let my temper get the better of me sometimes, and I was not always a ray of sunshine to associate with, as it were. I would become dramatic over small, insignificant issues, more like what a rich, snobbish filly would have been. I would love to be able to make the excuse that I was young and ignorant of many things, but I still cannot shake the idea that I could've behaved myself in a more ladylike fashion.

Luna is, you may be surprised to hear, not that much younger than me, only two years my junior technically. I cannot explain why, but I have held a deep, romantic love for my sister for as long as I've understood the concept, and had the hormones to exercise it. It could have been the fact that we were always playing alone with each other as young children, being royalty and since both of us were painfully shy around any colts or fillies except for our sibling. Whatever the rationale, I was smitten with her from day one of my matured life, and have never been able to see any other pony as much of a worthy partner comparatively.

Equestria wasn't noticeably different in those days compared to what is now geographically or even in pony physiology, though there were many social and philosophical differences to be sure. In those days, our royal family members were considered descendants of gods, thus our subjects painted us as immortal and omnipotent. Of course, in modern times we are more accurately categorized as simply princesses, and while our station is the most important in the land, it is certainly not the position of godliness, no matter what our power and age may suggest. Our other family members have succumbed to time's slow death march before, and while Luna and I know not when our time will come, we have been assured by them that we will not live indefinitely.

Our youth, coupled with the stares of reverence and fear from our ancient and less learned subjects, made the both of us a little...spoiled and overly demanding when it came to taking what we desired. Many of my demands centered around Luna, always wanting to spend time with her and only her, becoming agitated when I couldn't, and whenever somepony made a pass at her, I would be furious, practically shooing away whoever had propositioned my dear little sister. I have shared many things with our ponies, as well as other factions and races: property, wealth, land, all in good faith, for better and worse, but one thing I would never share was Luna. I would hoard all of her attention and affection for myself, and to have her show the same care for another used to be quite annoying.

I was never incredibly social, and in fact preferred only the company of my sister. However, being the more diplomatically minded of us, I put on a pleasant facade in front of the right ponies to know, and mingled with them on occasion to show that I wasn't a complete stick-in-the-mud. Thus, I gained much more trust and adoration from the public at large than Luna did, somepony who was unapologetic in her reclusive nature, even outright refusing to partake in social events she considered "uncouth". I used to wish I had her courage to do so, because the constant exposure to the public was horrendously stifling to me. I hated it, ironically. I love it now, as I feel like I really connect with Equestria's citizens personally, but back then, it was a chore to say the least.

Luna, on the other hoof and even more of an irony, had one single, simple desire. She coveted the very same trust and adoration from the ponies of Equestria that I so fervently wished to discard. Being of more traditional ilk, Luna felt that her relationship with Equestria as its princess should be that of a watcher, observer, and enforcer. That was the CORRECT way to rule, she would often tell me. In her mind, it was unwise to open oneself up to their subjects too much when they had to make crucial decisions for an entire population, ones that may even hurt those they care about for the needs of others. She seemed to equate making friends and having fun with her subjects with favoritism. I do not disagree with that viewpoint completely, as I could attest that my emotional attachment to Luna was a harrowing double-edged sword, but it had a pointed effect on the intensity of her loneliness.

It is with these things in mind that I remembered one night, a few before the fabled incident. I was freed from my duties on a similar dusk to the one we were sharing in the present day, almost running as I couldn't wait to get together with Luna. Unfortunately, unlike most nights that were filled with playfulness and romance, at least on my side if not also Luna's, this was to be the first where our relationship would start to crumble.

"Oh, my dear sister! Wherefore art thou on this loveliest of nights?" I had called for her from outside her own personal chambers, expecting a warm greeting. Opening her door ever so slightly, I was met with only abject silence.

"Luna?" I attempted again in a low voice when I noticed she was nowhere inside the room. "Where, pray tell, could that elusive sibling of mine possibly be?"

That is when I spotted my darker half sitting on the oval balcony past her own large window. It was as if she was standing guard for the entire castle, our old fortress a vantage point from which the entire Everfree Forest could be seen. She peered out into the shroud of black space, and I was unnerved by the pensive sorrow in those brilliant, teal eyes.

Being sensitive not to startle the forlorn mare, I tip-hooved my way toward the window and just barely creaked the pane open enough to address her in a calm, smooth tone. "Why dost a frown mar thy perfect features, my dear sister?"

She didn't even look up to acknowledge my presence. A dreary sigh was the only sign I had that she wasn't lost in sleep or thought. I came up and drew a hoof over her indigo coat, hoping to give some comfort for whatever had been plaguing her.

"Celestia..."

With her tone, I could tell that she was going to ask me something despite a lack of any sort of interrogative inflection.

"What troubles thee, Luna?" I let her know that I was listening.

"Is it not a princess' responsibility to be fair, just, and objective above all other things?"

I thought about my answer for a moment. I couldn't decipher where this was coming from now, all of a sudden, as these were principles Luna had governed by for years without question.

"Methinks those are most certainly admirable traits in a ruler..."

Luna turned her head to me with an unmoved expression, an emptiness was there that I was pained to see.

"Admirable...yes, I assumed as much... Then, pray tell, Celestia," -a substantial breath was released from her lungs in a defeated gesture- "why dost Equestria not find such admiration in the Princess of the Night?"

Both of us had heard the rumors and seen the tabloids concerning our daily lives. Most of our subjects praised me as a publicly charming, regal, and benevolent princess, although my personal life might become a different set of rumors. As most ponies worked, frolicked, and played during the daylight hours, the country's vision was always set upon me, and I was all over the news. Sure, I was also criticized by those who had good reason to, and even those who did not. They called me stingy on some issues in the treasury, or even had some complaints of my bad behavior, which admittedly I would act in a less-than-regal fashion every so often. Some ponies detested certain things about me greatly.

Of course, bad press...was better than no press... I don't think Luna's popularity was terrible, it was just...non-existent. Nopony was awake during the night, except for a bare few servants that lurked the castle halls to assist my sister when the need arose. Those ponies, however, only looked upon her with a medieval sense of frightened respect, encouraged by Luna's tendency toward strict rule. Therefore, news concerning even her public life was sparse at best. She made so few appearances to any formal events and talked with so few dignitaries that no opinion of her could be formulated. The only things Equestria knew, from hearsay and possible leaks from servants in the palace, were that Luna controlled the night, when they were dozing peacefully, and that the night princess had a mythical image resembling a secluded dictator. These things were not good for her ability to make friends or to be adored the way she wanted to be.

"Oh, my dearest Lulu," I knelt down to embrace my poor sister. I hated to see her upset, especially when I was hardly able to do anything to help her through it. "The ponies of Equestria do admire and adore thee! Their eyelids are heavy with sleep, and simply cannot see the beauty of the night sky, or the mare that controls it. If they knew thee the way that I do, they would surely love thee greatly."

Most of my attempts to console her would be ineffective. Her unwillingness to listen to my encouraging words and her gradually cooler demeanor toward me gave me the impression that I was the one she was angry with, along with our ponies in general.

Luna was silent. She could have possibly been contemplating what I had just told her, but otherwise she was unflinching. I slowly stood back up when she didn't make any movement, and seemed almost agitated with my gesture.

After a few tense moments, she spoke to me with a slight, downtrodden rasp. "I have tried, my sister, to be a strong support beam for the entire principality. I have protected our subjects, given them equal justice, and earnestly ensure that all of their needs and wants are reasonably met. To think that the citizens of Equestria refuse to allot a speck of their humble lives to appreciate the labor of love I perform for them at night by giving them a beautiful sky, nor show gratitude at every pain I take to make their lives easier."

She pulled herself up off of the ground, turning toward me slowly. I felt a twinge inside of me when I noticed that her eyes had taken on a confrontational shine, not at all looking forward to how the conversation was going to continue.

"Though, the same ponies willfully enjoy every second of the sun and thy day as if it would be their last. Is it not convenient that the very same princess who hast been gallivanting around with the common ponies, playing their silly, little games as if she actually wanted to, would be the one to win Equestria's unanimous favor?..."

If it had been any other to make such snide insinuations about my character, I would have smacked them across the face. The nerve of some ponies! However, I could do no such thing to my sister, my one, true love. I was still not going to simply let her speak to me in such a way, so I clenched my teeth and bore into Luna's glare with my own.

"Well, I beg thy pardon for concerning myself in the affairs of our subjects! Their daily lives and troubles must be so very mundane and beneath the dirt thou makest impressions upon. Dost not thou believe that a princess is responsible for the happiness and security of the populace, and to make appearances to show thy compassion for them?"

Luna was taken a bit aback by my outburst, but scrunched her nose stubbornly in response. "Such matters ought take place in the throne room or on parchment, not by becoming "friends" with our subjects! Thou art only sullying thy judgement if by happenstance a disaster should befall Equestria!"

I shot back with all of the spunk I had in those days. "My judgement is only greater for knowing them personally, unlike somepony who issues orders to them apathetically as if they were merely pawns in a game of chess, and shuts herself in to avoid becoming emotionally invested in their suffering!"

I could tell I had hit a sore spot. Sometimes, my fiery mouth could have that affect upon her. Luna's eyes, already moist from her lonely musings before, were full of tears she was pushing back, the little drops threatening to spill as she frustratedly whipped around and slowly walked toward the railing of the balcony. Needless to say, I felt like what I said needed to be brought to the forefront, but it didn't make me feel any less rotten for making the beautiful filly cry.

Feeling a little guilty about my harsh rebuttal, I gingerly made my way over to Luna's side, though she would turn to ignore me when I tried to look at her face.

"Lulu, why must thou be so determined to win the public over when thou hast myself to keep thee company for as long as we both endure the test of time?"

I craned my neck toward my little sister, pushing a warm, wet kiss into her cheek. She shied away from me, obviously still incensed by my retort a few seconds ago.

"What is there to lose should all of Equestria see thee as less than perfect?" I gently lulled into her ear. "As long as I am here, I could give thee more love than this world could a thousand times over. To myself, thou art perfection embodied. Is there any other opinion that has more weight than that of thy sister, thy lover?"

While she did not seem as ruffled, maybe taking my dulcet words as a form of apology, Luna was anything but calm as she further voiced her insecure viewpoint. "Thou dost not understand, Celestia! Thou already hast the admiration of thousands of ponies! It is much easier for thee to say these things when thou art not feared or ignored. How could thee ever know the sorrow of lonesomeness?"

The only thing that made me more mad than being verbally attacked was my own little sister responding to my feelings for her with indifference or ire. I understood exactly how she felt! She was giving the exact same treatment to me! I waited until she was finished with her statement, listening to her with momentary bitterness.

"I cannot rest until I have done everything necessary to gain the praise of everypony, just like thou hast done. I shall not be Equestria's inferior princess, the one whom horrid, inaccurate tales of tyranny are made from."

Having heard quite enough after my feelings were spurned, inadvertently, I made my way toward Luna's chamber door. A frown was not at all what I had expected to wear after a talk with my precious sister.

"I see that thy mind is made up on this issue. If by chance thou art willing to join me in my room tonight, instead of sulking obsessively while caring more about what a bunch of strange ponies think than your devoted sibling, then by all means, do so..."

I sadly crept back out through the door, unable to watch Luna's confidence in herself melt right in front of me. I was angered that she made light of how much I care for her. She could be very sour when she was depressed. Then again, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She did a lot for Equestria. Why couldn't everypony else just proclaim their respect and favor for her openly like they did for me?

The trek toward my chambers was not a highly spirited one. I almost thought some of the guards were going to panic at how grim my expression was as they passed me by. Without a word to either of the sentries at my door, after a round of "Princess Celestia, is there something amiss?", I slammed the great double doors both open and shut as I made my way through them.

Once inside, I allowed myself to shrug off the courtly way I presented myself, along with the ornamental jewelry I wore, laying them on my nightstand in a disorganized heap. I took a few, deep breaths, and as much as they helped to calm my nerves and frustration, they didn't help to bring me any sort of answer to Luna's problem, and by extension, my own.

I walked over to my bedroom window, slightly opaque and reflective in the dark. I hadn't bothered to take notice of the stunning night and the barely lit stars in the distance until now. It was grand, marvelous, I could not see why anypony wouldn't want to pass the hours worshiping the wondrous beauty. Equestria was full of cold-hearted fools if they never had given a second thought to taking sleep over star watching. For upsetting my darling sister by ignoring it, I felt a pang of livid malice toward those who did her such an injustice.

A solitary tear rolled down my face as I wracked my brain for a solution, some way to make Luna happy again. "There hast to be a way, SOME way to bring back the tender, lively mare I know and love..."

I peered into space, up toward the moon, searching the dark grey surface hopelessly for an answer. Within a minute or two of intense focus I had never given the moon before, I became increasingly curious. I had never noticed that the heavenly body was so devoid of color, so bland, and so...dim, at least compared to the surrounding stars and the sun during the day. It was that pale, dark color, one which made no outward efforts to be seen. In fact, if I hadn't been staring at it for so long, the blurry outline could've made it blend into the space around it as if it were never there. It didn't give off any of its own light, which was odd because the majority of objects in the sky at least had a little bit of luminescence. How...boring, now that I thought about it.

The sun, on the other hoof, was a brilliant, striking ball of energy, constantly beaming down on Equestria with powerful warmth. The light it gave off was almost blinding, and I would have assumed ponies to complain about it greatly. The effect on them was almost the opposite, however. In a recent consensus of the surrounding cities, between daytime and nighttime, daytime had a 95 percent approval rating from a large chunk of the populace, while nighttime, not surprisingly, received a much lower portion of voters since most were asleep, and still a very low 40 percent approval rate. It seemed as if visibility, wakefulness, and comfort were a large part of Equestrian happiness.

The sun was so bright, and yet the moon so dim. If only there had been a way to make the moon shine a little more...

"That is it!" I thought happily. "The sun hast plenty of energy to go around! I could lend some sunlight to the moon to give it a lustrous gleam in the night sky. Luna would be most merry indeed! If it was bright enough during the nighttime, then more ponies would take to the streets to enjoy my sister's scenery."

I was up on my hooves and out of my downtrodden, lethargic sitting position in a flash from my excitement. "There would be more subjects to come to the throne room to call upon my sister's aid in important governmental proceedings! Ponies would play games that could only be played at night, or would be improved by being played at that time! Luna would be recognized by the country for the care she feels toward the citizens, and she would even become popular with them, maybe even more popular than I!"

It was settled in my mind before any possible objections could be formulated. This was not a time for second guessing my plan. Luna, and all of Equestria, were going to absolutely love this new turn of events.

I had to fumble through my personal collection on spells to find the appropriate way to go about this process. What I found were a few spells that were similar in effect, but not completely what I wanted. No matter, I decided that I would combine elements of all of them, so that there would be less margin for error and disaster, at least I hoped so.

As I neared the completion of a long, difficult, and possibly erroneous spell, I watched with ecstatic vigor as a once dull, lifeless floating orb became a soft, mesmerizing white, the level of luminosity was such that Equestria could still sleep peacefully if they wished, but it did its duty in banishing the near-stifling blackness, bringing the night-laden world into a new, ravishing perspective.

As barely visible, white-gold rays reached toward the land underneath the tree-shrouded canopies of the forest, the vegetation shone with a healthy luster, each leaf and blade of grass now much more visible. It was a foreign sight from before, when it was almost unseen in the lack of light. A nearby natural lake similarly created bare sparkles on its reflective surface, a less bold color than in the daytime, but no less striking. Even the castle could probably be discerned from halfway across Equestria, whereas in the dark it was merely a part of the uniform color of the sleeping world.

Thus, "moonlight" was born.

I smiled one of the largest I've ever made. This most certainly was my best idea yet, and Luna must have been gobsmacked by how lovely her new moon had turned the land below, in a pleased way, of course. I figured that I wouldn't tell her about my hoof in the matter though. I loved to spoil and dote on my sister, but she would probably not have been happy to know that the night was only appreciated by the public now because I had made it so. I chortled at the thought. She would be raving furious if she knew I was meddling in her business and toying with the moon as if I held precedence over it.

Luna did, however, inform me of a great miracle that had occurred that night, telling me about how wonderful it was. I was just glad that I could be of some help in getting my little Lulu back to her old self. This was the greatest night of my life.

Unfortunately...our merriment lasted for less than a day. Ponies did not go outside anymore than they had before. Nopony came to greet and discuss matters of importance with Luna at the palace, at least not to a noticeable degree. The stale apathy toward nighttime other than as a time for rest did not change. In short, I had failed my sister, and our relationship would only continue to deteriorate.

Within a few days, Luna completely refused to come out of her chambers ever again until she made Equestria love her, not even for the night court, not even...for our time together. I could not tolerate it in that day and age, ordering Luna to come out of her shell, which only drove her further in, though I did not know or care about that at the time. We would fight with each other, even if it was behind a great, oak door, in the presence of our personal guards. Insults thrown, personal property damaged, and the worst damage of all, our hearts being ripped to pieces by our own flesh and blood.

Luna started to look upon me with more scorn every day, the fights, her noticing the blind praise I would receive from the public and no mention of her, and the continuing threats of reprimand from me stirring the situation up further and further. As much as I loved her, I could not deny that she sparked an unknown rage inside of me: turning her back on me, refusing to even so much as wish me good night or good morning, putting her subjects' superficial praise on a pedestal that not even my own endless, deathless, timeless passion could match. Luna's mindset was mirrored within me, the only difference being instead of hating my subjects for their lack of adoration, it was Luna that received my wrath.

All of these things came to a boiling point on the night that I said goodbye to the pony I loved.

In front of my very eyes stood the large, venerable form of Nightmare Moon, no longer my sweet baby sister, but a grotesque amalgamation of the bitter hatred for Equestria and myself that was cultivated within her body. Luna had enough, enough of me, enough of her citizens, and enough of the sun. I highly doubt that Nightmare Moon wanted the love of Equestria. More likely, she had been summoned to lay waste to the entire world, a world in which my sister felt that she no longer belonged, wrapping it inside a ball of ice, the likes of which resides in Luna's own heart as a replacement.

She was the representation of how final Luna's feelings toward anypony were crushed. Her feelings for me, a sisterly, though romantic, affection, the ones which I depended on for my own sanity, were gone. In all seriousness, I had no idea if my sister would ever come back to me. At that point, I was too hurt and felt too much sorrow and betrayal to think about what my punishment for her would do. I was destroyed without Luna there for comfort, and I was willing to cast this wretched creature, along with my sister, into oblivion without a single hesitation.

In the rubble of our old home, the walls stained in the blood of our subjects, I freely and unabashedly wept. Tears smudged the faint traces of dirt and blood in my cheeks, falling toward the ground, while a vengeful snarl escaped from my lips.

"So..." I had begun, nearing my victory over the beast, inching closer to her battered body. "I was NEVER enough for thee to be happy from the start! Is that how it is?"

Even if Nightmare Moon was able to answer my question, I knew that she wouldn't. This wasn't something she could answer, and required the presence of a mare long gone from the world. I knew this to be true, and yet I still asked, begging for my little sister to come back to me with a reply. I stamped a hoof into her face, putting every bit of fury I still had in my tired, worn-out limbs into the strike.

How this creature had truly looked at the time is still a little hazy, as my own eyes were saturated with moisture. My voice cracked as I continued speaking to the pony I knew as Luna, who was now absent.

"We could have been happy together! I would have done anything for thee, anything! Whatever thou wanted, it would have been thine! Why? Why did thee wish so much suffering and unhappiness upon commoners who had spurned thee, commoners with so little time in this world, when thou hast me to love thee for our lifetimes?"

No answer, only a hollow, deathly lapse in sound.

"Thou hast made a grave mistake by throwing away the affection I feel toward thee! I will not allow this outrage to go unsentenced! Thou wishest Equestria to look upon thy moon in reverence? Well, I shall give them something to look upon, and dread! Thy punishment...thou shalt be banished and locked away inside of the very object thou holdst so dear! Equestria shalt learn to fear thy name and despise thee as thee despised it!"

Then, devastated by the loss of my real sister in place of this imposter, I uttered my final demand as I broke down into hysteric sobs.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Those were the last words I ever said to Luna, not Nightmare Moon, but Luna herself. I have since vowed that this scene will repeat itself nevermore.

* * *

"Dear Celestia, whatever is the matter? Did I say something that upset you?"

I came back into the present day as Luna lightly petted my back with a hoof. I could not be more grateful to finally have her back after all of these years; the dreadful centuries it took before I even knew if I would ever see her bright, inquisitive face ever again, or to feel her warm presence fill me with amorous content. I buried my muzzle into my little sister's shoulder, a little embarrassed as I practically bawled against her. I started peppering her with little kisses wantonly while I muttered apologies.

"Good heavens, sister! What has gotten into you all of a sudden?"

I gave her what she tells me was a "bone-crushing" hug. I never wanted to let her go, not even for a moment.

"Urk, Celestia, you are fracturing my spinal cord!"

Once out of my trance, I craned my neck back to look at Luna, who was gasping for air with a purple face, nearly being strangled by her elder sister.

"Oh my, please forgive me, Luna!" I dropped her like a sack of bits. "I was...just...reliving times gone by." I knew I still had a disoriented, saddened look as I told her.

Luna stroked my neck softly, picking up on my troubles even if I didn't totally express them. "Relive them not, my dear sister. You, of all ponies, should know that obsessing over past mistakes only makes one filled with gloom. I know I often do, and it does not help me with my problems in the modern era. Simply acknowledge them as something you can avoid and change in the future."

Luna had a good point there. Our past mistakes had no bearing on the potential for our future. Furthermore, I was not keen on doing any of those awful things again, as I am confident now that Luna had no intention of vying violently and selfishly for the affection of our subjects. Instead, she has made great strides toward performing actions I had started all of those years ago, appearing in public and speaking with the populace as much as possible, and wanting to create and keep friendships with my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, and her own friends, as well as anypony else who seeks such a relationship with her. I couldn't be more proud of her, or more secure that she would do just fine this time around.

"Well, Celestia," Luna spoke with a little disappointment in her voice. "I believe that it is time for me to take my place on the throne for the night. With great power and adoration comes great responsibility, after all."

Oh, how I wish she did not have to leave. I would like to just sit and chat with her about anything and everything, or do other more...physical activities, all night. However, I've learned that for Luna to finally become accepted by the ponies of Equestria, I have to give her the personal freedom and space to be able to spread her wings, no pun intended. Like a beautiful flower, she surely needs love and care, but she also needs to be able to blossom and show herself to others if they are to admire her.

With a pained, tired grin, I responded to her. "That it is, dear Luna. Remember to keep your chin up, think positive, and eventually, something good is bound to happen at night court one of these times."

We both stood back up, Luna to head over to my doorway, and I toward my plush, satiny bed, ready to sleep the day's stress away and look forward to another dawn with my little Lulu.

Before we parted from each other, I wrapped my hooves around Luna's neck one more time, staring deeply into those ocean-colored eyes I find so captivating. This time, I was pleasantly taken aback by her taking the initiative to kiss me good night, reciprocating the innocent gesture with all of the love that I felt for her.

"Good night, my beautiful sister," Luna's low, sultry voice caused my face to burn up.

With a flustered smirk, I responded a little more coyly than I felt in control of. "I love you, Lulu. I'll be having nice dreams about you, I'm sure."

"Really?" My sister raised an eyebrow suggestively. "What sort of "dreams" could you be talking about, Celestia?"

I leaned in to whisper in her ear, even though there was nopony in the room. What I was about to tell her would probably be something I don't want leaking out into the open anyway. Luna thought so too as she lightly shoved me away in embarrassment. I had a wicked glint in my eyes the entire time.

"C-Celestia, would you REALLY do something like that?"

I gave her a pointed stare. "Only if you wanted me to..."

Luna seemed to give the idea some consideration while I chuckled at the guilty look on her face.

"Hmm..." she mused. "We may have to give that one a try tomorrow morning..."

I laughed as I lead her out the door. "It's time for you to go, Luna. Mustn't keep our subjects waiting now. We're going to get sidetracked at this rate."

Luna paused as she exited the doorway, turning toward me one last time tonight. "...I love you too, sister."

I gently closed the door as we indulged in watching each other for the last few seconds. I could watch that gorgeous mare strut down those hallways all night.

After I was alone again, I moved over to my bed, relishing in the knowledge that Luna was here to stay, and that I would have her -almost- all to myself for a few hours a day. I giggled at the prospect. Every minute with her is very special, and I wouldn't trade these priceless times for anything in the world.

As I lay down to sleep, images were already going through my head as to what fun things we would be doing tomorrow, and the next day, and even the days after that. However, the only really important factor was that it would be Luna, my precious little sister, that I would be doing all of those things with, and that was more than enough.

"Good night, Luna," I spoke to nopony in particular. "No matter what happens, I love you so much, always and forever..."


End file.
